What Nicky Does In His Sleep
by chelseyelric
Summary: Just a little thingy for Valentine's Day from me to all you RodNick lovers out there. Rod can't sleep, Nicky's out cold and strange things start happening a little too fast.


Rod couldn't sleep.

Not that he wasn't tired (which he was after a long day of work and picking up after Nicky) it

was just, well, that WAS the problem.

Nicky.

Nicholas.

He was always with him. Smiling at him, joking with him, driving him crazy with maternal instincts and

lust! But now he kept Rod awake with his gentle breathing and occasional stirrings.

"…that brown chair should be popsicles…" he whispered as he turned away from Rod. "…in the ocean"

Gibberish.

This was what he was awake for?

And he was sooo tired…

But there WAS some entertainment in watching Nicky sleep.

The way his lips moved gently when he talked.

Seeing his long lashes brush his tan upper cheeks.

Watching the muscles in his chest and back move when he shifted.

Rod just couldn't understand it.

This man, no, this BOY was so annoying, so brash, and so immature and yet Rod loved him with all of his heart.

He had since they'd become roommates in college, but he knew it was never meant to be.

Almost every day, Nicky would say how he saw some hot girl and had tried to ask her out. And more than once a day,

Rod would try to show him somehow that he liked him.

Nicky just couldn't take a hint.

Either he was too shy and naïve to even let his mind think such things or he truly was an idiot.

Rod lay on his back, starring up at the ceiling beginning to feel sleepy as his lids dipped lower and lower to

shield his blue eyes from the world when Nicky uttered four impossible words

"…nmm…I love you, Rod," he said and flipped over slowly to hug him close.

Rod gasped.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe for two primary reasons.

One, because the man he'd loved for nearly 5 years had just said what his heart had wanted to hear every waking

moment of his adult life. And two, because Nicky's right arm had draped itself over Rod's neck and he couldn't take

in sufficient air.

He wiggled his own right hand under the arm to make a big enough gap for his throat without breaking the contact.

Rod lay there trying to stay calm as Nicky's wonderful body heat surged through his system adding to his own body's

flush.

The sleeping male pressed himself closer, now wrapping his legs around Rod's.

"Nicky," Rod whispered, now uncomfortable being restricted like this. "Nicky, get off,"

"Mnnm…But Rod Buddyyyy…I'm so hard for yooooou…"

Rod nearly exploded with embarrassment (or maybe it was the blood rushing impossibly fast to his cheeks and crotch).

Either way, Rod was now painfully aware of every part of Nicky's body touching his.

His stubbly face was pressed into the crook of Rod's neck, warm breaths puffing from his open mouth. Nicky's bare chest

pressed against his clothed left side, he could feel his abdominals rise and fall steadily…and he could feel…it.

Nicky's erection.

It felt amazingly big and hot, putting all the body heat between them to shame.

Rod couldn't take it.

These words, these movements, this attraction.

He needed to get away.

He shifted his lower half trying to move to the edge of the bed when the sleeping brunette became quite bold.

He pinned Rod's arms to the bed and straddled him so Rod couldn't move his legs, their arousals now touching.

"Nu-Nicky!" Rod stammered so utterly embarrassed and so driven into a sudden burst of ecstasy that he thought he'd

lose his mind.

Nicky's grip loosened and his head slumped down onto Rod's right shoulder

'Of course' Rod thought. 'He is asleep after all.' Though he did suppose this was better than before.

He could breathe now and he was completely covered by the guy he loved. He could have died happy like that, but Nicky's

body had other things in mind.

He thrust.

Rod couldn't breathe again.

Nicky's hips moved slowly, ever so slowly back and forth over Rod's, grinding their manhoods together

causing a glorious amount of friction.

Rod tried to move Nicky off of him again, though not with enough force to mean it. He ended up sliding

his hands behind Nicky's neck, entangling his fingers in that thick black hair.

He smelled so good. Like axe shampoo and an aroma that was purely Nicky. Rod's head was swimming and

before he knew, it he was thrusting back.

Both men's hips began to dip lower and push forward more and more until they were humping shamelessly

in a way that was not unlike something from the Discovery Channel.

It was raw.

It was passionate.

It was hot!

Rod was moaning like the wounded into Nicky's shoulder and Nicky was whimpering into Rod's ear.

They were close.

They were both very close.

Rod wanted to say this now, before Nicky gained consciousness and before he came.

"Ah! Aahhh…Nicky…I l-l-love you-ou-ou!"

Surprisingly, Nicky came first.

His hot cum filled the inside of his pajama bottoms and leaked through to Rod's.

No sane man could take that kind of sexually induced frustration without cumming, and so that is exactly

what Roderich did. Pleasure, the likes of which he'd never felt before, danced up and down his arched spine. Stars exploded across the red-head's already limited vision and his lips parted in a silent scream as the creamy substance just seemed to keep coming, sliding down his shaft and onto his

stomach.

Rod let the waves of euphoria wash over him completely as he gave a few more weak thrusts before he could do nothing

more than regain his breath and try to unclench his fist from Nicky's sweaty locks.

'Well,' thought Rod, 'that was unexpected.'


End file.
